


Snowdin - The 3 routes

by ThatOneFangirlTho



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: (what did I just do), Alternate Universe- Underfell, Angst?, Feels?, Genocide, HAS BEEN COMPLETELY REWRITTEN, Hurt/Comfort, PLS READ THE REVAMP, Sad?, Suicidal Thoughts, ahhhh, an attempt was made at all three of those, attempted suicide, dont hate me, i cant tag, i think, idk how to title, lol, my first attempt at anything like this, neutral, or spell, pasifist, possibly a failed attempt, self hatred, stop judging me, three routes, warnings at beginning of chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFangirlTho/pseuds/ThatOneFangirlTho
Summary: (pls go read the revamp i am making, it's much better, i promise.  No really, go read it please!!!)Frisk travels through the different types of timelines one by one, turning progressively worse, possibly due to Chara.  (That's another topic for not here) the skeleton brothers have always left a different impression on them, but Frisk hoped they could make up.  They were hardly brothers anymore anyways.  (Can't summary help)They go through the tree routesPasivistNeutralGenocideBut, with each different set of circumstances, how will they interact?(Update)WILL BE GOING UNDER HUGE REVAMP SOONBC I AM PRETTY SURE I HAVE BETTER WRITING SKILLS NOWCrappy summary is crappy





	1. Pasifist Route

**Author's Note:**

> First fic attempt  
> Pls don't hate me
> 
> Warnings:  
> Abuse?  
> Feels?  
> Suicidal thoughts  
> Suicide attempt  
> (Don't work tho)  
> Hurt/comfort
> 
> Enjoy?  
> Is that what people put here?  
> Screw it

When Frisk had come out from the Ruins, Sans had been at his normal spot. He had noticed the human’s arrival and came from behind to keep them from going any further. He had broken the large stick they had inspected, and he had approached them at the bridge. His brother had made it impassable anyways, to anyone that didn't have the ability to teleport. Sans was able to make it past thanks to this and that's how he got away with taking to the lady from behied the door. He knew the kid wouldn't make it past, so he thought that he might as well help them. 

They had laughed at his joke and he met the flower that was with them. It had lashed out at him at first, until the human told the flower to stop. Sans learned that their names were Flowey, and Frisk. So he helped them over the barrier and warned them of his brother. He made sure to not mention that he was despised by his brother, and was often hit, and would probably be killed for this if he ever found out, but he warned them none the less. 

After Papyrus’s traps had failed to capture Frisk and Flowey alike, Sans had watched them from the tree line, seeing as they ran straight into danger when attacked. And how they spared the everyone they fought??? Sans couldn't comprehend it. He certainly hoped they would spare his boss, because even though Papyrus was cruel and violent with him he still lived and respected him. Papyrus was pretty much the only reason he didn't get killed down here anyways. 

He had accidentally stumbled upon Papyrus after that, and received a punch to the face that made a crack going down his right eye. Apparently he had been slacking off and doing nothing to assist in capturing the human. Little did they know, Frisk and Flowey has seen the whole ordeal, and now Frisk had a mission: they would befriend Papyrus (not that they weren't going to do that before) and fix his relationship with his older brother.

...

After the pair from the Ruins had reached through Snowdin town they arrived at the border of Snowdin and Waterfall. They almost thought they had gotten away without having to face Papyrus, but he had met up with them in the foggy area of Snowdin, right before the border. He challenged them to a battle, in which the second in command of the royal guard boasted that he would win. Papyrus had difficult attacks to dodge, especially with his blue attack. 

Frisk had tried so hard to get him to listen, to stop fighting and be friends with them (without mentioning Sans yet), but he payed them no heed. He kept on attacking, and caused them to come all they way down to 1hp. Frisk was worried, and while they could reset, that doesn’t mean they didn't feel the pain when they died. It scarred them every time they had to reset. They tried to convince Papyrus to stop, but it was all in vain. 

He sent an attack at them that would have killed them if Sans hadn't blocked it with his own attack. He appeared in the center of the battle, trying to face both parties at once. Frisk smiled at Sans, knowing that they had made good enough friends with the skeleton to have him face against his only family, someone he feared more than anyone else all at once. Papyrus was shocked at first, to see the shorter skeleton fight for a human and against him, or really fight at all. But his shock quickly turned into anger. Why would he protect this human and risk disappointing Papyrus? Papyrus didn't know the answers to these questions and that only ruled his anger more. 

“Sans! Why did you protect the human? I was about to get their soul!” Papyrus exclaimed. Sans looked at the ground and shrugged, a bead of sweat forming on his skull. Papyrus was not able to restrain himself as he turned his older brother’s soul blue. He would not have normally spared Sans for this long, and so he catapulted Sans into the trees of the foggy area, that was now becoming not so foggy. He broke through the thick trunk of the tree with a crash and landed in the river with a loud splash. 

Frisk opened their eyes to wide circles as they saw their friend get thrown away like it was nothing. Papyrus seemed indifferent to the suffering he was causing the shorter skeleton, and didn't even bother looking to see where Sans landed. He was focused on Frisk now. He summoned another attack, but before he could strike down, Frisk shouted to him “Papyrus this is what I'm talking about!” Papyrus’s anger dimmed some. He looked towards the spot where Sans had landed, seeing the broken tree, and the slightly wet snow, clearly now that the fog had cleared. 

He seemed distracted for a moment, and Frisk took advantage of this to keep talking. “ Don’t you see? You have been so very mean to your brother for no reason! He hasn't done anything wrong! He only wanted to help his friend, and stop his brother from doing something he might regret.” Papyrus looked at frisk. “What do you mean ‘his friend’?” He asked. Frisk paused and then said “Me. He helped me before and I don't think he wanted it to go to waste. He cares for you Papyrus. He told me as much when I first met him! But he didn't tell me how mean you could be…” They trailed off. 

Frisk knew that Sans had only 1 hp. He had told them that when they first met, explaining why he could never leave Papyrus alone. Or boss, as Sans called him. That hit had probably taken down his hp a significant amount, if not having killed him instead. “He cares about you, and I know that you must care about him Papyrus. You just need to start acting like it.” Frisk stood there, staring at Sans’s boss, waiting for him to make a move, or to say something. He did nothing but stand there as realization crawled onto his facial expression. 

It changed to worry and shock at what he had just done to his only brother. His attack dispelled rather shakily, and he fell down to his knees, tears beginning to form in his eye sockets. Frisk had been wondering if they could reset and prevent Sans from being hurt, but this might be the only way to get through to Papyrus. They decided to let it play out for a while and make sure Sans was okay. 

After a minute Papyrus stood up, and they exited the fight. Frisk smiled slightly, and Papyrus firmly took hold of their hand. He started to walk across the border. “W-what? Where are you taking me?” They asked, their voice a little scared. Papyrus would not turn to face them, but he did reply with “being my brothers friend, I think you should help me find him. I have to make sure he is okay. I think he would rather see you anyways…” Papyrus trailed off and kept hold of Frisk’s hand. Flowey was nowhere in sight still, he had not wanted to get in the middle of yet another fight to try to save frisk’s sorry butt. It wasn't flowers game to try and make friend with the other monsters anyways. Especially Papyrus after what he had seen through the many resets of trying to save them all. He didn't want to tell Frisk about what he had seen…

They had been searching the banks of Waterfall for almost an hour, and other monsters had not payed them attention, only leaving quickly upon seeing Papyrus, when they decided to go back to Snowdin and start searching the river using Papyrus’s blue magic. If it didn't turn up, that would either mean the fragile skeleton had escaped the river’s rapids, or he had fallen under the frigid temperatures of the river, and the crash with the tree. Papyrus didn't seem to be panicking, but he was more worried than he had ever been. How could he have done that? The human only wanted to become friends, no matter the fact that friends were pretty much weakness down in the underground. He and Undyne were friends after all, but the were also two of the strongest monsters in the underground. 

He had hurt his brother too many times to count, and now he may have ended his life, taking away the only thing he really had in the entire Underground. He would never get to see him smile, hear his bad jokes, or even hear his voice again, not that he had used it much since they had grown distant. Frisk saw Papyrus’s face change with his thoughts, and they tried to reassure him. “It will be okay Papyrus. We will find Sans and I'm sure he will forgive you for whatever you have done! He is a very nice monster anyways.”

Frisks reassurance only made Papyrus more worried. Sans could hardly defend himself, and frisk didn't know the horrors that Sans had suffered through by Papyrus’s hand. Papyrus didn't even know that much about their past, be he did remember that Sans had given up everything for him, an education, often times food, his home life since he was always working for hardly any pay to get food for them. Not that he ever was able to eat very often. Now that Papyrus thought about it, Sans had probably been through a lot more than he let on, and it probably bothered him more than he showed as well, referring to both Papyrus and their past life, before Papyrus could remember much. “I sure hope so Frisk… But you don't know what I've done…” 

…

The search of the river was proving unsuccessful, other than finding Sans’s lone jacket floating in the river. It only made them more worried, but the rush to find Sans was draining Papyrus’s Magic more than he would like to admit. Frisk suggested that they sit down and have some of the food they had. They were planning on saving it for Waterfall, but they figured they would need to find Sans first, so they didn't have to go without knowing the outcome… That and they were pretty sure Papyrus had no intentions of letting them leave before the found his brother. 

They sat down near one of Sans’s sentry stations, and Frisk pulled out what they had on them. They had some cinnamon bunnies, a bicycle, Toriel’s butterscotch cinnamon pie, (she was not as evil as the other monsters in this version due to her having escaped to the Ruins before Asgore became corrupted, which spread to the rest of the underground.), and two pieces of monster candy. Frisk and Papyrus split the Bicycle, and Frisk put away the rest of the items. Frisk’s hp was restored, and Papyrus’s Magic was as well. 

Frisk felt better now that they had healed, and Papyrus was ready to search when they were. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Papyrus asked “why are you so nice to me… To everyone?” Frisk turned from the fake stars on the ceiling, and looked at Papyrus. He was looking at Frisk with a confused expression. Frisk paused before responding “well… I think that everyone can be a good person if they try. Sans tried, and I believe that everyone can change. Everyone needs a second chance… And believe it or not I was right. All monsters can be nice.” Papyrus looked at Frisk’s compassion and seriousness on their face, and smiled. It felt nice to be forgiven, who knew?

…

They had searched the river all along Waterfall, only avoiding Undyne due to her being at the capital at the moment, so Papyrus said. They went back to searching the river bank, and when they sat to rest, they heard sobbing. “That… Sounds like Sans!” Papyrus exclaimed. They both jumped up and searched the room, to unveil no results. Sans was not in the room. But Frisk was quick to realized the sound was repeating over and over. Papyrus explained that only echo flowers did that… And they were in Waterfall, where echo flowers grew. They found the echo flower making the sound, and they tried to find a path that could lead them to Sans. 

The echo flowers directed them to the room on the right, where they heard more flowers talking is Sans’s soft voice. Papyrus was quick to figure out where to go next, straight ahead, but Frisk wanted to hear the flowers. They wanted to know what they were saying. Papyrus wished otherwise but the human may have a point. It was possible the flowers were saying something important. 

They both approached the first flower that didn’t sob horribly. It was a small flower, and it must have been young. It was sitting right next to the path, lighting the way. “I can't go back,” the echo flower cried. “I messed up so much.” The flower repeated this again after that. Papyrus seemed shocked by his brothers words that had been repeated by the flower. Frisk was concerned about it too. 

Two flowers later, another one spoke more sad and guilty words. “i should have left a long time ago… i am only holding boss back…” Frisk looked up at Papyrus upon hearing this, seeing the guilt and regret plain on his face. Papyrus had known that he had been way more than cruel to Sans, but hearing that made him realize how deep even the mental scarring was. Papyrus wondered what had kept Sans from leaving.

“I still cant… *sob* WHY AM I SO USELESS?!” Spoke the next flower. “trash like me shouldn't exist…” Spoke the third flower in the next room. “I wish I had my jacket, so I could leave a clue…” Frisk looked back at the sopping wet jacket they had in their inventory. It had some wooden splinters in it, probably due to the tree. It was still soaked, torn, and now there was fur missing from the hood. Frisk bet this jacket made Sans feel warm in the harsh colds of Snowdin, and made him feel comfortable and safe after Papyrus… Well, hurt him. Frisk didn't know how bad it was, and they were sure they didn't want to know. 

They followed the path of the sounds leading Into a dark room in Waterfall. There was only an echo flower near the entrance, it being the only thing that provided light in the small room. When Frisk got closer, they could hear it whisper “sorry boss, but I can't help but give up right now. I hope you don't want me to come back.” Papyrus stepped into the room. He looked sad after hearing what the echo flowers repeated. The room then become slightly brighter. When Frisk tried to look over the tall grass, they could only see a small red glow from the other side of the room. Papyrus however, could see a blood red bone, hovering over a spot in the corner of the room. He knew what Sans was going to do, and he had to stop him. 

As the attack came shooting downward, it was struck by another attack. Both disappeared upon impact, and a stifled gasp came from the other side of the room. Papyrus knew it was Sans, and dashed through the tall grass to get to him. Frisk, not knowing of what had transpired, attempted to stop Papyrus, but their efforts were in vain. They were left in the beginning of the room, and they could not see now that the darkness was thicker. They began to try to make their way to the corner, where the light had been. 

Papyrus ran over to his brother,and was met with the sight of a very wet, damaged, tired looking, shocked and afraid looking Sans where the two walls of the room met. He looked up at Papyrus with wide eyes filled with fear, and his face was tears streaked. His voice shook a as he saw his boss. “B-boss?” Papyrus knelt down and Sans scrambled to get away. Papyrus grabbed his shirt and tugged him over to where he was sitting before. Sans whimpered and tried to escape some more, only to be held back by Papyrus. 

Frisk was still trying to find their way to the corner, for the room was not small and with the grass so tall, and the room so dark it was hard for them to find the corner that their friends were in. They heard some echoed whimpering and knew it was probably Sans. They knew they must be getting close. The thought of helping their friends filled them with Determination! They tried to continue their way back to the corner when they heard “boss, please don't hurt me, I just wanted-” but Sans was cut off by something. Frisk became worried, and tried to hurry their pace. 

Sans had been cut off by Papyrus, who had locked him into an embrace. Sans stared over his brothers shoulder, and Papyrus hugged tight. “I'm so sorry brother… I never meant to hurt you… Please forgive me…” Sans stood stock still for a moment, waiting for some kind of pain, but after Papyrus spoke, tears formed and he hugged back. 

Frisk stumbled into the small section that the brothers were in and witnessed their hug. Frisk smiled with delight. And sat down near them. When Papyrus drew away he was also slightly crying. When Sans saw Frisk, at first he questioned it, but then understood that Frisk was going to help Papyrus change. “I'm sorry I didn't come back Boss, i-” sans started to say, but he was broken off by his brother who told him “Don't call me boss. It is Papyrus or brother from now on… Like it used to be.” Sans gave a genuine smile, although it was hard to see in the dark. 

When Frisk suggested they go home, Sans stretched out a hand, and Frisk unsurely took it. Next thing they knew, all three of them were in Sans and Papyrus’s house. Papyrus looked around, confused by how the got there and Sans smiled. Frisk did too. When Papyrus turned back to face Sans, he saw a large gash on his right side of his skull, presumable from the tree. Papyrus gasped, and turned Sans’s head to have it face him better. 

“What is it Bo- brother?” Sans asked. Papyrus looked at him and said “you are hurt, and we need to get you healed now! I know you hardly have any Hp, but really I am surprised that this hasn't killed you Sans!” Sans shrugged and said “guess you don't want to see the rest then huh?” 

…

After a while of Papyrus healing Sans’s extensive wounds on his skull, right arm, and both legs, Sans told them what he had done to survive. “Well I just used a quick bone attack to hit the tree, but the two halves still scraped me up… I just kinda floated in the river for a while before washing into the bank and finding that hiding spot.” Papyrus had internally questioned the power of the attack, having to be summoned so quickly and with such force to slice through a frozen tree. When he asked about it, sans only told him it was one of the many reasons he didn't fight. 

Frisk spent the night with the two skeletons, and had dinner with them. Papyrus’s spaghetti wasn't actually that bad. Papyrus had stayed awake most of the night, but Sans and Frisk had slept, Sans in his room, and Frisk on the couch. They would have slept in Sans’s room, but it was kinda a major mess. So they chose the couch. In the morning they gave Sans’s coat back, and said goodbye to the skeletons after eating breakfast at Grillby’s. Papyrus had eaten at home, but Sans and Frisk got their meals to go so they could eat with him. 

Sans still flinched whenever Papyrus was loud or angry, but Frisk knew they could make it past whatever was standing in their way. They said goodbye, and headed off into Waterfall. If they had any trouble with Undyne, Papyrus told them to just call him so he could help out. Frisk was grateful for the help, and continued on their journey knowing that they had helped more than the entirety of Snowdin, but also two lost brothers that didn't know what to do, or where to start their new life together, actually being the best people they could be, because they really tried to be good. Like Frisk had said.


	2. Neutral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's pretty self explanitory  
> TAKE IT BEFORE I BACK OUT AGAIN  
> sry for poor writing skillz, it was my first...  
> Warnings for past abuse, death, feels?, I think that's it?
> 
> *sucky summary sucks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Ima die now  
> EDIT:  
> *rereads just before posting  
> "WTF did I just write?!"

Papyrus was becoming very impatient. He tapped his foot again and again in waiting for his brother to return with the human’s soul. He had sent him to go capture them or just take their soul, but this was taking way longer than it should have, even for Sans. An hour had passed, and Papyrus was beginning to lose what little patience he had.

Finally deciding he better go and check on Sans, just to make sure he hadn't run off with the soul, and make sure that he was coming back. After all, it's not like Papyrus actually cared at all, much less enough to be concerned. At least that's what he had always told himself, despite Sans having taken care of him, or trying to, all his childhood. He had attempted to find enough money to support them, causing him to have to take up some strange jobs with some measly pay. Although it didn't really prevent the brothers going hungry or having to find an abandoned shack to spend the night in.Tearing his thoughts away from that, Papyrus growled and stomped out the door to find his brother. 

*****************

Papyrus made his way through Snowdin, finding it void of any life. There was the occasional pile of dust, but other than that it was as if everyone had gone and left town. Papyrus become more worried for his brother as he progressed through Snowdin. There was no sign of the human or Sans anywhere and Papyrus was picking up his pace. He couldn't be worried for his brother, could he? He had tried to make Sans stronger, but Papyrus was now wondering if that had just possibly gotten him killed.

He approached the foggy area of Snowdin. Although it was the perfect spot to be ambushed, no one dared to mess with Papyrus with him being Captain of the royal guard. That also prevented people from messing with Sans, as Papyrus had slightly hoped it would at the time he joined the guard. He wondered if Sans had actually thought up to ambush the human here instead of out in the open. That would be a smart move for the weak monster. 

He traversed further into the mist, and it started to clear at the ending, signifying the border between Snowdin and Waterfall. Papyrus frowned at the fact that he'd hadn't yet found his brother. He was about to start calling when he saw two figures in the fog. One was wider that the other, being about the same height and skinnier than the other. He assumed he slimmer figure the human, and had his suspicion confirmed when the other figure’s eye glew blood red.

Papyrus stayed far back enough so that they couldn't see him. However, he didn't need to stay back for long. He had only been there a minute when something glinted in the mist and suddenly, Sans was hit. The human brought down their already dust covered knife and made a big slash across his chest. Sans collapsed to the ground. Papyrus gasped and watched as his older brother was struck down by the human. “Whelp, I guess that’s it huh?” Sans asked. “Sorry boss, guess I won't make it back.”

The human smiled maniacally and laughed. It was a sickening laugh that rung in Papyrus’s non-existent ears, even after the human left Sans on the ground. He was holding on, but barely. He would turn into dust any minute. Papyrus stood in shock, and only once the human left did he run over to his only remaining family. 

Sans saw his boss and tensed up, waiting to be hit or yelled at for letting the human get away again. He raised his blood soaked hands in front of himself to try to protect himself, although he knew he was at his boss's (lack of) mercy. Papyrus frowned when he saw his brother lift his hand up to try to protect himself. It reminded him that he had pretty much only hurt Sans, and now Sans expected him to do the same thing now. 

He knelt down next to his brother, who was trying to move away from him, but Papyrus reached out to him with newly formed tears in his eyes. He looked in his inventory for food, or something to try to heal Sans with. if he was quick, maybe he could still be saved! He knew that he had hardly any healing magic but before he could use it, Sans broke his thoughts. “I’m sorry I couldn't defeat the human, boss. I just couldn't… They were too strong…” Papyrus looked at his brother who had tears in his eyes as well. 

“Heh, at least you won't have to put up with me anymore…” He said sadly. Papyrus looked at him, tears now flowing down his cheekbones. “No, Sans! You are worth so much more to me than that! I don't care about the human anymore, I just want to save you before it’s too late!” Sans looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. He laughed bitterly. “It’s a little too late for that boss. Don't worry about me. I was as good as dead anyways” Sans said as he started to dust.

Papyrus reached out to his brother who flinched upon him coming closer, making Papyrus feel the guilt of his sins that he had committed towards his brother. He instead pulled his brother into a hug, a real hug, for the last time. He started to apologise over and over again as his brother quickly turned into dust. Telling him that he was sorry. But last of all, he told him something that he had denied most of his life, “I love you Sans, I really really do.” His brother, who now had a face wet with his own tears, replied “love you too boss.” And with that, Sans turned completely into dust.  
The only thing left behind from Sans was his jacket, now torn and bloody and covered in his dust. He reached out for the jacket, feeling more tears slide down from his eye sockets. He took the jacket and went home. After arriving home he cried. He cried for his brother, for the times he had beaten and abused him, and for all that time he spent pretending not to care,when he should have been being more kind and loving towards him. After all, what little brother doesn't love the elder? Papyrus spent the time without tears wallowing in self hatred for his crimes against his brother. 

After that day Papyrus would vow vengeance on the human for taking away the only person he cared about. But what would become of him then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Take it  
> Just take it...  
> I already backed out on Saturday, and I started to second guess myself again, but then I said FUCK IT and posted.  
> This is what happens when I write my first fic at three in the morning...  
> The next chapter is what happens when...  
> Wait... haven't finished yet...  
> Oh well, you'll have to wait for...Monday-ish (?) due to the fact I probably won't have Internet connection over the long weekend.  
> Sorry 
> 
> Also I want to give a shoutout to my friend BlueGalaxies, she does (much better) writting and has a heart wrenching fix for you!  
> I have like nothing else to say so Bai until the next chapter, the saddest yet, Genocide.  
> Bai


	3. Genocide Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the genocide route  
> What do you think happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include  
> Death (duh, it's a genocide route)  
> Feels  
> Past abuse  
> (Wow I think that's it for once)

When Frisk had reset from a neutral run, they were very curious to what would happen. For some strange reason, they felt different. Like they could not help but destroy every monster in the ruins, even Toriel, who had become their mom when they had first reached the surface, and every time after they completed the ‘true pacifist run’. They had just exited the ruins, and Flowey had begged them to stop, to which they only starred at him. They now were approaching Snowdin. 

Sans had seen the human approaching as he normally does. He teleported to the other side of the barrier Papyrus had installed on the bridge. He stepped on and broke the branch they stepped over, and approached them at the bridge. But when they turned around, they were covered in dust. He instantly drew his hand away, and teleported to the other side of the bridge. He knew that would keep them there for long enough for him to get Papyrus to capture their soul. Or he thought he would… They took their knife and made two deep marks in the blockade, enough for them to make a sizable gap in a wooden pole. Sans Panicked and teleported away, before the human could reach him. 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@

After that, Sans had gone straight to Papyrus, telling him of the murderous child. He was angry at Sans for letting the human pass, but scoffed at him when he tried to warm Papyrus off from killing the human and taking their soul. He didn't believe Sans at all when he said they had broken the blockade and told him it must have been some other monster, or there was a very weak or damaged spot they broke the wooden structure. 

So Papyrus just basically brushed off Sans like normal, whenever he had anything ‘important’ to say. Sans, convinced the child would stop at nothing to kill everyone, decided to watch from the woods and report back to Papyrus, and try to get him to change his mind. Papyrus was certain that he, being the captain of the royal guard, could take down a punt human. So he decided to wait. To see if they were really as strong as Sans claimed. But he knew Sans was probably just overreacting.

Later, Sans came back to him, exclaiming that they had killed every monster they met with ease. Papyrus just scoffed at him once again and continued to ignore his warning. After Sans wouldn’t leave him alone, he pumped him to the ground and yelled at him. This was nothing too out of the ordinary, but it was enough to make Sans disappear. Now Papyrus could focus on his plan to attack the human child. 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@

Papyrus was waiting for the human at the edge of Snowdin, the foggy area. He had only been standing there for a minute when they had appeared before him. Sans had ltried to tell him off, after the human had supposedly killed every monster they encountered, but in Papyrus’s eyes they were weak, and he was strong. Strong enough to defeat this puny human. The looked happy, no excited to start the fight with him. Papyrus attacked first, sending several rows of bones at them. They dodged with ease and it shocked Papyrus. As the human sprinted at him, he made no moves to try to dodge. He expected that their tactic was to dodge, and that their attack was weak. They brought their blade down quickly, right over Papyrus. 

He expected much pain, but it never came. He heard the sound of the blade make contact with something, and time seemed to slow down to an impossible speed.  
(Im just making some number guesses here) *379170 damage* Papyrus did not feel his hp lower, or the pain of the knife making contact with his bones, he only saw the pain he expected reflected in a face he knew all too well. Sans had appeared from seemingly nowhere, just appearing before Papyrus like he had been invisible. Sans’ eyes were wide with only small red pinpricks of light coming from his sockets. His skull held no plastered on smile, only a face of pain, shock, and acceptance. His gold tooth glinted in the foggy light, not unlike the human’s dust covered blade. 

The one thing that really got Papyrus’ attention was the large red slash across his brother’s chest. 

The human had struck out at Papyrus…

That hit would have been enough to knock out Papyrus' hp down all the way.

That hit would have dusted him then and there, no matter how Papyrus would deny it. 

That hit would have killed one of the most feared monsters in all of the underground. 

The human had in fact struck at Papyrus with the intent to kill him…

Only for Sans to get hit instead.

That hit has never been meant for Sans…

It was meant for Papyrus…

And Sans took the hit, willingly, instead of him.

Time sped back up to its seemingly normal speed. Sans fell to his knees, eyes now dark. The injury he had taken from Papyrus began to bleed red. A streak of that blood came down from his mouth. Both the murderous child, and the tall skeleton could do nothing but stare in shock. Sans put his hands to the wound and looked at the human. “Whelp, I guess that’s it huh?” he asked them. The human sat there completely expressionless, but made no moves to act what they were thinking. They smiled after that. When Sans turned back around to face Papyrus, he looked kinda confused. 

He was confused why his boss wasn't smiling, wasn't happy that he would get to live and be rid of his brother, and why Sans only saw a face full of sadness and regret. Papyrus began to speak, “Sans…?” He asked quietly, as if he wasn't sure of himself. Sans then started to dust, beginning at his feet and moving up quickly. “Why Sans!?” Papyrus desperately asked him. Sans looked shocked, pupils returning to his sockets, but this time they were white, and filled their normal size. 

“B-Because I can’t bare t-to lose you Boss.” Sans said truthfully. “I-i j-just want you to be happy, and w-without me in the way you… Y-you will be happy…” Sans trailed off as he kept becoming dust. “Sans, I never-” but Papyrus was cut off by his brother having completed dusting. There was nothing left other than Sans’ signature black coat on the ground, and Papyrus stood in silence. 

The human stared at the pile of dust and black coat that was left of their previously best friend. They in this timeline and intended on dusting Papyrus, partly for the LV, and partially for making him pay for all the pain he caused Sans. Their smiled widened as they realized this was the perfect way to do it. 

Papyrus looked again at the black coat, and bent down to pick it up. He held it tight, holding back tears. The tall skeleton was now completely alone, and he had only himself and the human to blame. He put on the coat, it only reaching past the bottom of his armor, and the sleeves hardly reaching to his gloves. He looked back up at the smiling murder, and before the dust if his brother.

“YOU,” Papyrus shouted at them, tears in his eyes, “YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DEARLY!!!” That got the human’s attention. They readied their knife again, preparing it for an attack. It now had blood joining the dust on its blade. This did nothing to deter Papyrus, who was readying a bone attack. When he saw the human move to slash at him, he knew he would need time to plan his attack on them. Instead he dodged the slash, and he ran past the human, who just let him go. After all, what is the fun in ending Papyrus’ suffering so soon? 

When Papyrus made it home, he collapsed to the floor in a flood of his tears. “Sans,” he said as if his brother were still there, “brother, i’m sorry.” He thought about everything he had done to Sans, and how much he had hurt him. He wondered if Sans had wanted to die, why he would have sacrificed himself for someone that only hurt him, and why he hadn't just blocked it with another attack. It pained Papyrus to think of his brother willingly dying just to end it and stop the abuse his brother gave him, but Papyrus was sure that it must have been true. It made sense, he had physically and verbally abused Sans, so it was truly no wonder that he had wanted to die, or at the very least was fine with it. 

Otherwise, Sans would have sacrificed himself for his brother even after he had been hurt so many times. Papyrus sobbed harder into his gloved hands thinking about it. Not only had he hurt his brother so badly, but Sans had just accepted it as well. He had never fought back no matter if he was being provoked to do so. He felt so guilty for taking his previously sweet and kind brother and then breaking him, turning him into a stuttering, fearful, and weak mess of broken and cracked bones. Sans had only strived to make Papyrus happy, even after everything he did. 

After trying to ride out the guilt, defeat, and sadness he felt at both the loss of his brother and everything he had done to him before. He now so desperately wanted to make it up to him, but it was too late for that. Far too late. Papyrus didn’t know what to do next. He was tempted to off himself, but forgot about that when the thought of revenge filled his mind. The saddened skeleton was filled with the determination and anger they he could use to avenge his death. When he considered the obstacles the human had overcome, he figured they could make it past Undyne and the rest of the enemies they would face along their jorney. When that was taken into account, he decided upon avenging his brother at the judgement hall, before the entrance to the throne room. He knew the human could make it that far. 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@

When the human reached the golden hallway Papyrus was already waiting for them. The human smiled, and it only reminded Papyrus that they had done the same thing after dusting his brother, and probably everyone else as well. “You dirty brother killer,” Papyrus almost shouted at them. The battle began, and ended almost as quickly. One reset later, the child was ready to try again. So they tried, and tried, over and over again. 

Finally the time came and they struck out at Papyrus. He dodged again, but time once again slowed down as they brought their blade down across his chest, just like the hit that was meant for him before. Except this time, Sans wasn’t there to protect him and take that hit away. Papyrus’ magic faltered and dissipated quickly. “I’m sorry Sans,” Papyrus said shakily, “I failed you.” And thinking about that hit, not the one that ended his life, but the hit that had been meant for him, the hit that never struck him, but still managed to damage him past repair, the hit that took away his brother, and his life. With that thought in mind, the great Papyrus finally dusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep  
> Ok  
> I have many plans  
> A couple collabs with a friend, another couple fics  
> So I hope that you people at the very least get some enjoyment (or torcher) from this  
> Sorry not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh  
> What did you all think?  
> Pls leave comments and tell me how I did  
> I'm gonna finish weather anyone likes it or not lol
> 
> Did I write the feels good?  
> I'm just really unsure about all of this  
> (man I really have like no self confidence)
> 
> Bye?  
> Thanks for trying to read?  
> Or reading?  
> If you finished  
> And are looking at this...  
> Thanks!  
> Bye  
> I guess...


End file.
